13
'Appearance' Height: One and a half head taller than the average mobian. Build: Tall and slender. Main color: Black. Markings: White lower arms and lower legs. Skin color: White muzzle, inner ear and stomach. Hair color and style: Magenta down-hawk brushed to one side. Eye color: Glowing Green. Other noticeable features: *'Horns' - Sports two black horns that curl back and around to end right next to their cheeks. *'Piercings' - Has two studs beneath their lowerlip. *'Genderless' - Has absolutely nothing there. Clothing: Wears a white turleneck without sleeves. The edges of the shirt are magenta and in the middle is a bright green grinning smiley. They wear magenta fingerlessgloves with a green cuff and a green rounded gem on the back of their hand. They wear black pants with green decorations. The shoes they wear are white with magenta platforms and a green stripe over the white. 'Personality' Likes: *Learning. *Exploring. *Researching. *Warmth. *Being creative/crafting. Dislikes: *Water. *Their home planet. *Bad weather(Rain, Dark CLouds, Snow, THunder Storms, ect.) *Crowded areas. Favorite food: '''Can't eat. '''Favorite drink: '''Gasoline. '''Favorite color: '''Purple. '''Personality: *Curious. *Loner. *Adeptive. *Quick Learner. *Socially Awkward. *Quiet. *Passivist. *Struggles to show emotions. *Has a hard time noticing how other beings feel. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *Lacks bones and this is insanely flexible and agile. *Has no solid shape, meaning they can shift and change their form on a whim. *Light weight and fast on their feet. *Can just 'regrow' their limbs. Weaknesses: *Water as it can completley destablize their body in higher than a few sips in quantity. Can die thanks to this destablization. *Fire, being made of oils and such make them extreemly flamable and easy to ignite. *The 'gem' they have in their chest functions as a core and if shattered, they die. *Can be super reckless in fights and generally acts on impulse. Skills: *Survival skills. *Cartography. Abilities: *'Shift' - Is able to completely shift their form, not just to another being/object but even just strech out body parts and all. Though if they change their shape, their distinct features remain(Horns, Piercings, Eyes and a green circle on the chest.) *'Poisoning' - Due to the fact that their being is made up from gasoline in a way, they are very toxic to their enemies and are able to evaporate parts of their being to straight out poison others thanks to the fumes. 'Alternative Form' ' Type:' Alien Appearance: Much like their mobian form a few ket traits remain in place such as their colors. Their horns remain the same as well as the clear holes where the piercings go. Their eyes always emitting a green glow. Where their real form differs is the build and the lack of the white markings/skin. A key note is that they have no legs and instead are liquid from the waist down. They are never seen without the exo-skeleton and hanging piercings from their lip. Difference from normal form: *The 'gem' core is in clear view and not internal and thus making a big clear target. *Even faster than their mobian form since no need to walk or anything. *Dangerous to be around due to the fumes comming from their body practically non-stop in this form. *Suffers in straight up strenght though, can only punch so hard with the exo-skeleton in place. 'History' *'Born' to a clan line that hadn't previously had any of 13's rarity. *Due to this lovely birth gift they were seperated from their clan and taken to the counsil to be sorted a mentor. *Spend most of their 'child hood' under heavy training of a mentor, shaping them to be just another mindless drone as their species just generally was. *Reaches maturety and enrolls fully into the Counsil of 7 as an ambasetor. *After a year of proofing themselves in their position on planet, they are send on their first big mission. *Is send to Mobius to scout it out and see how high the threat level is for their species. *Kind of fucking creeped out with the ammount of water and water based beings on this planet. *Marks it as a very big danger and relays this information to the Counsil. *Continues exploring for a while though and does end up slowly befriending and learning more about the planet. *Gets told to return home but decides to stay on Mobius as it is quite liberating to be able to function and be free of will and not part of a hivemind. *Gets tracked down by 221 of the Counsil. *Is promptly dragged back to stand before the counsil on grounds of being a traitor and no longer listening to what they are told. *Gets locked away to be executed as they outlived their purpose and lost their loyalty. *Is the 4th in the entire history of the Counsil of 7 to be marked for execution, the other ones all having been on off planet missions as well. *Takes a few 'days' before they spot an opening to flee thanks to a gaurds faltering attention. *Breaks the fuck out and flees to the pole of Ignoblis. *Barely survives the cold but is taken to safet by a few friendly Heaglen. *Is kept save and helped off the planet with their help. *Arrives back on Mobius and lays lowww. *Finds a place to propperly call home and gets a job. *Ends up working as a test subject for one of the research faculities. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery 13 2013.png|13's design in 2013 13 2014.png|13's design in 2014 13 2015.png|13's design in 2015 Trivia *Used to be a sona but enjoyed RPing them too much so cut them lose from that. *Developed an entire species from their core design idea. * Category:Minor Characters Category:Alien Category:Genderless Category:Alive